homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
British Republic
The '''British Republic '''is a unitary state located in western Europe and is made up of both the United Kingdom and Ireland. Founded in 2028, the British Republic is a major European power and has deep influence in the European Confederacy as one of its highest members and is a major regional power with growing influence and a superior army. History In 2018 the United Kingdom had fallen under Fascism and began to discriminate against Muslims and persecuted them out of Europe. Effectively ten years later the Republic of Ireland had fallen under the same ideology and merged with the UK to form the British Republic and soon the first High Chancellor was elected into power. Around January 20th of 2028 the newly established British Republic began to take control of territories in northern Ireland and expand British territory in Ireland. The Republic of Ireland had responded but years after the global recession left the Irish military weak and soon protestant loyalists in the south had began to stage a rebel uprising to allow the British to expand. Finally in March the south had fallen and all of Ireland had merged with the British Republic and Ireland was soon declared a part of the country and 4 new countries to make up the nation were formed. During that time the native Irish population were forced to accept this new nation and many had done so and lived in peace but many had opposed it and saw how the growth of the country's protestant population was from forced subjugation and intimidation from the British government. During this time the British military had been deployed to France to help support the establishment of the National Republic of France that followed the similar ideology the British Republic did and so the uprising was successful and the URF was officially established. Involvement in Third American Revolution After the Korean-American war ended in a Korean victory and the entire continental United States had fallen under complete military occupation as well, the British government had joined in on the cause to repel communism from the rest of the world as stated by the United Republic of China. The URC had supported the European Confederacy in the casue to support the establishment of the Greater American Republic to replace the US and gave massive amounts of aid the the GAR and supported rebels in Korean Occupied Indochina. The Korean Military had grown in presence in the US and the British Government sent aid to the New Republic military to assist in the uprising. British military operatives would sometimes go in undercover to assist in the uprising but the British government only wanted their fascist ideology to be implemented in the US and have the New Republic run the country under the ideology of British Fascism. As a result British bombers had launched multiple attacks against The Collective, A communist terrorist organization that would stand in the way of the British government's goals in it's involvement in the US. Culture and Society British culture has still survived the radical changes made by the new fascist government and remains intact with Christianity having massive influence on the British people's lives and traditions. Protestant Christianity has been promoted and influenced all across the country and has risen to high ranks of British society. However many protestant loyalists have been at odds with catholic organizations that oppose the authoritarian state that rules the United Kingdom and thus the catholic population has been segregated and oppressed by the state in the name of the country and of "progress". The Party has absolute control over nearly every aspect of life and has segmented their dominance in the country to keep on ruling the nation. Religious minorities like Jews and Catholics are typically targets of propaganda and oppression as Jews have been taught that all non-white, non-European Jews do not belong in society and that white, European Jews are allowed and are responsible for discrimination and Nazi oppression and need to make sure that it never happens again by reporting in minorities. Catholics that have lived in the UK are taught to "re-educate" the native ethnic Irish population and use force in necessarily. Both Catholics and Jews live peacefully but Jewish people that resist the State are arrested and brainwashed and many Catholics still suffer discrimination. Protestant Christianity has remained supreme in the nation despite local ethnic tensions. Government and Military The British Republic is a fascist state that is currently ran by the British People's Liberation Party otherwise known as "The Party". The Chancellor is the Head of State and Head of Government and has absolute authority in the country as the nation is an autocracy. Fascism is the main political ideology and has resulted in the state having absolute control and power over the nation and its people. The state has banned religions like Islam because they believe that it's a threat to society and uses party activists to kill Muslims in purges and executes and deports them. Protestants are the top people of society and thus multiple protestant loyalist groups have been formed and enforce they party's rules in the name of the state. The British National Armed Forces is the main military of the country and is made up of 4 Divisions *British National Army *British National Navy *British National Air Force *British National Civilian Defense Corps Many Protestant militant groups that fight for the state have also been formed and have been integrated into the BNAP. The British National Army often uses intelligence gathering from these groups to aquire information on enemies of the state. Foreign Relations France France and the UK have had a good relation so after the fascist republic was established, France was united under the same fascist rule just as the UK was. The British Republic and the French National Republic have good relations as of 2028. Greater American Republic The New Republic has been given massive amounts of aid from the British State by orders from the Chancellor. The GAR has been given aid only so they can replace the US as a new nation and so it too would fall under a fascist state just like England under the banner of the British Republic. Category:Nations Category:Factions Category:Homefront: the Fall